


nothing but sheets in between us

by chalantness



Series: I love you in this world (and the thousand others) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Models, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't really matter if she likes him or not as long as they're convincing enough for the cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but sheets in between us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this edit](http://avengersxnited.tumblr.com/post/141530969124/my-wildest-dreams-they-are-so-perfect) by avengersxnited.

There are very few things that Natasha wouldn't do for Pepper, because the woman is one of her best friends and probably one of her favorite people, ever, and Natasha doesn't take that lightly. She doesn't really ask for much to begin with, either, which is why Natasha doesn't really think twice about saying yes whenever Pepper actually asks for a favor.

She might have to make an exception just this once, though.

Natasha doesn't really know much about the world of photography, but she knows that Tony's has gotten a lot more recognition in the last couple of years since Pepper took over the management part that he never cared much for to begin with. Being hired by Gucci to shoot the launch photos for their newest cologne is a big deal, especially since it's one of their first product launches being done without some kind of celebrity face as the models, which he tells her puts a little more pressure on his end to make sure it turns out well. She can't say that she understands the logistics, but it makes sense that it would be trickier to shoot for something without some kind of well-known face to help, no matter how big the label.

Tony has been crazier than usual because of this, which Natasha understands, but she's a little tired of all the mood swings. She can't wait for it to be over with.

"We have a situation."

Natasha pauses, glancing up from her sandwich to meet Pepper's gaze. Her expression is nonchalant for the most part, but Natasha can see just under her eyes that she seems distressed about something but is trying not to be. "Yeah?" Natasha asks, sitting up a little straighter. "What's going on?"

"One of the models for Tony's shoot canceled last night," Pepper tells her. "Maria has been trying to find another all day, but she hasn't had much luck."

"Isn't the shoot tomorrow?" Natasha asks, picking at her turkey sandwich again. She can already tell where this is about to go. "I'm guessing Tony must be a wreck."

"He is," Pepper sighs. "He tried making breakfast to take his mind off of it and now I need a new pan for my omelets."

"Shame," Natasha replies.

Pepper hums, and Natasha makes the mistake of glancing back up to find the woman smiling at her, soft and sweet. _Sly is more like it,_ Natasha thinks, already knowing the words as she's saying them: "Which is why I need a favor from you." Natasha starts to protest, but Pepper quickly continues with, "You know I wouldn't even be asking if I didn't need to."

"Technically you haven't asked anything yet," Natasha points out. It's a dodge and they both know it. "Pepper, I've never modeled before. I'd be terrible at it."

"No, you wouldn't," Pepper says, voice sincere. Natasha can tell that she's not just saying this because she's desperate, either. She'd still mean every word even if she didn't need Natasha to do this for her, and that's already enough for Natasha to feel her resistance waver. "You're a _dancer_. Grace under pressure is what you do best." Natasha presses her lips together and Pepper leans in, tilts her head a little. "Natasha, I know you're not all that comfortable with this kind of attention, but I'm not trying to put you on display. I wouldn't ask that from you." No, she wouldn't. Natasha knows this. "You play characters all the time in your routines. You know how to perform without needing to speak. This is a little like that."

"Pepper," Natasha says lamely. In all honesty, Natasha was going to have a hard time saying no to Pepper regardless of how hard Pepper tried to convince her. The woman is persuasive, of course, but she's also terribly genuine, and then she can pull speeches like that out of thin air. She's a hard person to say no to.

Honestly, Natasha isn't all that bothered by the thought of modeling to begin with. It's not something she'd volunteer for, but she's not opposed to it, either. Pepper had made a good point, too: if she's only be photographed then maybe it won't be much of a stretch from what she does on a stage. She's a _dancer_. Physical performances are kind of her thing.

"Tony better not try and pull something perverted on me under the excuse of creativity."

"He won't," Pepper promises, practically beaming. Natasha tries to look annoyed, but she actually isn't.

... ...

The next morning, Tony and Pepper pick her up on the way to the studio, and she eats the fruit parfait they have waiting for her on the drive over while Pepper goes over the schedule for the day. It really isn't a _schedule_ , exactly, because all Pepper tells her is that Sharon will be doing her hair and makeup, then they'll start with the actual photoshoot and then take a break before they start filming for the commercial. They don't know how long it will all take, which Natasha had been expecting, so it's fine. It's not like she made any other plans today.

"Honestly, Nat, you're really saving my ass on this one," Tony tells her as they pull into the studio parking lot.

"I'm always saving your ass," she replies, but she gives him this little smile in the rearview mirror because she knows that he'd meant thank you.

"You do, all the time," he agrees. Now _this_ he's saying just to sweeten her up, which doesn't really work considering she doesn't fall for his charm as easily as other people, but whatever. She'll let it slide today. "I owe you and Steve big time—Pep and I will take you out to lunch sometime, you two can order the most expensive thing. It'll be fun."

"Steve is one of Tony's friends from high school," Pepper adds. It doesn't really occur to Natasha until now that she didn't think to ask who she'd be working with today.

"Oh, yeah, you'll like him," Tony says, but Natasha just shrugs and spoons more yogurt into her mouth. It doesn't really matter if she likes him or not as long as they're convincing enough for the cameras. "He just moved here the other week, got hired on as an illustrator for some big publishing company that does children's books. He was supposed to come over a few days ago when we had that dinner party, but apparently he had a big first day and was too tired to socialize." Natasha can practically hear Tony rolling his eyes at this part.

"He's cute," Pepper chimes in, as if hearing the question Natasha had been about to ask. Tony scoffs and Natasha just grins.

 _Good to know_.

She gets pulled into the dressing room before she's barely stepped through the door, so she doesn't really get a good look at anything, but Sharon fills her in as she does her thing. The photoshoot is just going to be in front of a black backdrop, but there's half of a bedroom set in the next room where the filming will be done, which Tony had told her about in the car. The crew was kept small for the sake of discretion, because none of this promotional work is supposed to be exposed until the actual launch, and Natasha feels a little bit better about this part. She honestly couldn't care less about being in a lingerie set in front of a room of people that she doesn't know, but she's not all that fond of attention to begin with.

Her makeup is done in gold tones with a bit of glitter on her eyes and a pink tint to her lips, her hair in loose curls over her shoulders, and the strapless bra they have her in is black and lacy with a low cut. Sharon tells her that she can stay in her jeans for this part of the shoot, but Natasha doesn't mind, so she slips into the matching panties.

"Ah, there she is," Tony says as Sharon and Natasha are walking over to where they're set up. "My darling muse."

"Don't be weird," Natasha tells him.

"Fine, fine." Tony grins as he gestures towards the backdrop. "Let's go meet your man."

She wants to roll her eyes, but her eyes settle on the man standing shirtless just a few feet away and, _oh_. She feels her heart skip in surprise.

 _Cute_ certainly doesn't do this man justice, not with his broad shoulders and lean muscles and perfect complexion. His hair is dirty blonde and beautifully disheveled, and his waist is almost ridiculously narrow, which only makes him look taller and bigger, somehow. _Cute_ doesn't even begin to describe him.

Tony guiding her forward with a hand on her back is probably the only reason she keeps walking, and then Steve turns to look at them as they near. Her stomach very nearly flips as soon as his eyes are on her, and then his lips are parting ever so slightly as he glances over her. She's had men stare at her before, but there's something very different about the way _this_ one is staring – as if in admiration, and a little bit in awe – and if she's imagining this, then she'll let herself indulge in the way it feels. If anything, it'll translate perfectly on camera.

"Steve," Tony says, one hand still on Natasha as he reaches for Steve's shoulder with the other. "You'll have to be careful with this one. Natasha likes to bite."

Steve chuckles softly as he meets her gaze. "Ma'am," he greets.

"Hi," she says, giving him a small smile. Neither of them says anything else for a moment, and it's – well, _uncomfortable_ might not be the right word for what she's feeling right now.

The sparkle in his bright blue eyes tells her that the feeling is most likely mutual. Then his lips tug into a bit of a grin and her heart stutters for a second.

In her peripheral, Tony flashes his perfect white teeth in a familiar smile (his _I'm a genius_ smile) and rubs his hands together as he takes a few steps backwards. Steve glances away from her as Tony shouts, "Alright, guys, time to make some magic," and everyone starts moving around them, then his eyes shift back onto her as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Ever done this before?" he asks. He doesn't seem nervous, exactly, but when she shakes her head, his body relaxes a little, as if in relief. "Neither have I," he admits.

"That would explain why you look so uncomfortable," she teases. He breathes out a laugh but doesn't say anything.

His stare gives her this urge to squirm, a warmth settling low in her stomach. He holds her gaze as he takes a breath, inhaling and exhaling softly, slowly, like he needs a moment to settle himself. There are people buzzing around them, adjusting lights and setting up cameras, but she barely notices them anymore. Then Tony's voice cuts through the commotion and everything stills, and she and Steve both turn to look at him. He's got his eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed together and head tilted as he just stares at them for a long moment.

"Hands on her hips," he orders. Steve glances at her and doesn't move right away, not until she gives him a small nod, and then he slides his hands over her hips and she very nearly jumps at his touch, warm and firm and sending tingles across her bared skin. He smooths a thumb over the lacy waistband of her panties and she parts her lips.

(She wonders if his pulse is racing just like hers.)

" _Good_ , good," Tony says. She can tell by his tone that he's in his element now, and despite what she'd said to Pepper yesterday about Tony messing with her, Natasha knows that he's taking this seriously.

Steve draws her close, pressing their hips together, and she slides her hands up his chest. It isn't a command from Tony, but it must be what he wants, because he doesn't tell her to stop, so she drags her fingers over the contours of Steve's abs before smoothing along the muscles of his arms. She can feel him reacting to her touch and it makes her blood thrum. His eyelashes flutter, never once breaking their gaze as she drags her fingertips over his torso, and when she finally drapes her arms around his neck, he sucks in a soft breath and the shutter of Tony's camera goes off. Steve doesn't so much as flinch, though, his stare growing heavier and heavier, and then Tony says, " _That's_ it, that's _perfect_ ," and that seems to be what Steve was waiting to hear, because then he's pressing his hand flat to the small of her back, making her catch her breath as he smooths it up her spine, pressing her even closer.

She barely registers the sound of the camera going off, capturing a few more shots. Steve's eyes drop to her lips, his head dipping closer, his breath ghosting against her face—

" _Stop_ , stop," Tony orders, and it takes every ounce of control for Natasha to actually listen. Steve glances sideways to look at the camera and another flash goes off.

Natasha turns to look at Tony, too, annoyed at his interruption, and he snaps another pictures of them like this, vaguely glaring at the camera. Tony gives them a bit of a grin, which could seem unprofessional, but she knows it's because they're not just some models to him. They're his _friends_. Of course he's still going to get in his fun whenever he can.

"Alright, Steve," Tony says, expression smoothing back into composure. "Lips on her neck."

Steve waits for her small nod before moving again, and, somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks that it must say a lot about Tony and Steve's friendship that Tony doesn't seem the slightest bit bothered by this. She knows if someone else were to not follow his direction right away, Tony would've said something.

Steve lets out this little breath as he dips his head lower, and she tips her head back a little as his stubble brushes against her skin, eyelids fluttering at the sensation. Then he presses a soft kiss to the column of her throat and she parts her lips, letting out a sigh. She honestly doesn't even hear the sound of the camera anymore, doesn't even notice when the lights flash, because all she can focus on is Steve's breath across her skin, his lips leaving gentle kisses along her neck as he moves downward. She sucks in a breath when he reaches the curve of her shoulder, his lips lingering, and she hums lowly. She's not quite sure how he can make something as simple as this feel _so damn good_ , but she certainly isn't complaining.

Maybe this modeling thing isn't so bad.

Tony has Steve repeat this to the other side of her neck, and Steve works his tongue against her skin this time with every kiss, his fingers flexing at her hips, and, _oh_. That feels even more amazing. Then Tony has Steve turn them slightly so that her back is to the camera, Steve's face still nuzzled into her neck as Tony snaps a few more pictures. Then he tells them to switch so that Natasha is staring right into the camera, and Steve tugs his fingers gently through her hair as he presses his lips against her temple and Tony snaps another picture.

Her heart is thumping in her chest, her skin practically flushed all over. They haven't even _kissed_ yet.

When Tony declares it a wrap for the photoshoot a while later, neither her nor Steve move right away. She knows she's breathing a little hard, but it's fine. So is he.

He glances at her lips again for meeting her gaze, swallowing, and she doesn't hate – at all – that his thumb is smoothing over the waistband of her panties again where one of his hands is still at her hip.

"You still uncomfortable?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

He holds her stare, the ghosts of a smile – or maybe even a smirk – tugging at the corners of his lips. "Not exactly the word I would use."

There's nothing arrogant about his expression or his tone as he says the words, and that somehow makes him even more attractive to her right now.

She's so screwed.

... ...

She sits in a robe and talks with Maria and Sharon after Tony breaks them for lunch, and she tries not to glance so often at where he and Steve are sitting. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about going over there, but she wants to give them their space, too. Sharon tells her that they haven't really seen each other since high school, because it was hard to find the time when they went to two different colleges in two different states, but now they're in the same city again and it's obvious that they're both excited about it. Natasha isn't exactly a patient person, but she doesn't mind waiting just this once. It's not as if she won't be seeing Steve again after this. Tony and Pepper have everyone over for dinner a lot.

When they've finished lunch, people start moving the equipment into the other room for filming, and she heads back to the dressing room to get changed.

Steve falls into step beside her, which he doesn't really need to do, since she's heading in the opposite direction from the set. She hardly minds the company, though.

"Is a costume change even necessary?" he asks conversationally. She can see him looking at her in her peripheral as she keeps her eyes forward.

(If she looks into his eyes right now, she may very well throw him against the wall and kiss him as hard as she's wanted to all day. Tony probably wouldn't appreciate not capturing that moment on camera, though, which she normally wouldn't even care about, except she knows how important this whole thing is for him, so she's trying to show a little restraint.)

(Tony seriously owes her.)

"Probably not," she answers with a bit of laugh.

"I'm sure you'll still look beautiful in whatever you're wearing next," he says, and she can tell that he's being sincere.

She can't remember if a guy has ever made her _blush_ the way that Steve does.

She reaches the dressing room before she can think of something to say in return, and Steve gives her this dimpled smile before heading back down the hallway.

Sharon just grins at Natasha the whole time as she touches up her makeup and her curls, and she pointedly ignores the girl as she changes. Her bra has thin straps this time, and the lace of it and the matching panties is a deep burgundy that stands out against her fair complexion. It's her favorite color, too, so that could also be why Pepper picked it.

The bedroom set is two walls and a California king dressed in a white duvet and an abundance of pillows that all probably cost a lot more than they look. There's a window with white drapes on the wall right next to the bed and a door on the other, and for a brief, fleeting moment, she pictures Steve hoisting her up in his arms and pressing her right against that door as he kisses her, and then she swallows a little and glances away. She really, really shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things about a man that she only met a few hours ago.

Tony and Steve are in the middle of talking as they walk out from behind one of the walls, but then Steve catches sight of her and sort of pauses in his stride. Her heart skips.

(She's already a little in love with how this man keeps looking at her.)

Tony is giving them his _I'm a genius_ smile again as he glances between. "Nothing indecent better happen under that blanket, alright? Everything here is a rental."

"Tony," Steve says, giving him a look. Natasha doesn't miss the way he swallows a little, though, as if to settle his nerves.

"I'm just throwing it out there," he tells them. "Despite the fact that it would only further prove how much of a genius I am, I need you two to show some restraint." Natasha narrows her eyes at him and he actually flinches, holding his hands up. "Alright, alright. As your director, I'm going to have to ask you to not hit me when I tell you two to get on the bed."

Natasha rolls her eyes but does as he asks, pulling back the duvet and then settling onto the bed, and her breath almost catches when Steve follows.

Someone comes to rearrange the pillows before she lays back, then Steve moves to hover over her, his knees on either sides of her hips and one hand braced on the pillows by her head. "Go ahead and get settled in there, Steve," Tony tells him, and she watches his eyes drop to hers, holding her gaze. He seems hesitant, almost as if he's afraid to move an inch out of place, and she's not quite sure if she wants him to. It feels good to be under him like this, and she thinks that if he gets any closer, she may forget about the cameras entirely.

But he does move after a moment, propping his elbows on the mattress as he settles between the bend of her knees, his hips pressing against hers, and, _oh_.

She likes this even more.

Someone pulls the duvet back over them, letting it drape over the small of his back, and then people are moving again, adjusting the lighting and placing her curls just so across the pillows. It takes longer than she thinks it should (longer than she wants it to, with his lips just _right there_ ) to get everything set up, but then a quiet quickly falls over the set, and she swears that everyone must be holding their breaths. She can't quite catch hers, honestly, and she wonders if Steve can feel her heart thrumming with how they're pressed together.

"Alright, you two," Tony tells them. "Let's keep things nice and slow. It's a lazy Sunday morning and you have all the time in the world together."

It's the exact opposite of what she wants to do, and she can tell by the way Steve licks his lips a little – like he almost wants to protest the direction – that he feels the same. Still, he nods in acknowledgment, and it's so, so _stupid_ , but her heart flutters in her chest when Tony finally says, "And, _action_."

Steve's gaze flickers to her lips for a moment before shifting back up to her eyes, and she nods her head ever so slightly, lips tugging into a bit of a grin. It's sweet but also a little ridiculous that he thinks he still needs to ask for her permission first, since it's more than obvious that she's okay with this. It's a part of what makes him so insanely charming, she thinks, but then he gives her this incredibly sexy little smile as he dips his head, her eyes fluttering closed as he finally kisses her, and she can't think of anything else but his lips.

He kisses her slowly, languidly capturing her bottom lip between his, and she almost whimpers at how _amazing_ it feels.

He's really, really good at this.

(She knew he would be, because she remembers how his lips had felt across her skin, kissing over her throat, but still. That had already felt amazing, but this feels so much better.)

She wills herself to keep her movements just as languid, even if her every muscle is itching to touch him more, to kiss him harder. She brings a hand up from under the duvet, slides her fingertips over the stubble of his jaw. It makes him hum against her lips and she feels it low in his chest where it's pressing against hers, a warmth shooting through her veins.

He kisses her again, a little slower, his nose nudging against hers, and it sends tingles across her skin. It's not taking much to make her desire tighten in her stomach again, especially since she hadn't exactly calmed down from the photoshoot. The fact that she can feel Steve getting harder against the front of her dampening panties makes it less embarrassing that she's getting worked up so quickly. Then he's tilting his head, licking at the seam of her lips as he kisses her a little bit harder, a little bit deeper, and she decides that she doesn't care about anything other than this man above her. So she lets herself get lost in him and his kiss, tracing her fingertips down his arm, dipping over the muscles until she reaches his hand where it's braced against the mattress, and he groans softly, pressing himself closer. He brushes a little harder right against her center and she lets out a soft breath against his lips.

It's a little ridiculous how dizzy she feels, even with the gentle, almost lazy pace he's set, and she can only imagine what it would be like to kiss him without restraint.

She vaguely registers Tony speaking, vaguely hears the sound of people moving around them, bringing cameras closer and moving them around. She thinks that maybe he's going to have them stop, but he doesn't, and she feels Steve smile a little before pushing his tongue gently past her lips, pressing it against hers and drawing this mewl from her throat.

"Lips on her neck," Tony tells Steve, and she sucks in a sharp, shallow breath when he draws away, her eyelids fluttering but not yet opening. "Remember, keep it nice and slow."

His stubble brushes over the apple of her cheek as he moves downward and she hums softly, tips her head back a little more to arch her neck. His lips brush over the column of her throat, his nose nudging against the underside of her jaw as he presses a slow, wet kiss to her skin. Her fingers twitch under the duvet, gripping at the sheets as she wills herself to keep from moaning as he kisses lower, teasing his tongue against her skin as he had during the photoshoot. Then he reaches the curve where her neck meets her shoulder, his lips lingering right over her pulse as his stubble brushes right against the ticklish spot on her neck, and it sends another warmth right between her legs as he lips twitch into a small grin.

He lets out a breath, skin tingling as it ghosts over her collarbone, and he slides himself a little lower. She arches her back ever so slightly, pressing up against him.

Her grip tightens on the sheet as he keeps going, tongue darting out to lick at the little bow on her bra between the dip of her breasts, and her heart jumps in her chest. Her lungs are burning a little now as she tries to keep her breaths steady, needing to draw in more air but not quite being able to.

Then he shifts his body down, brushing over her heat with the motion, and she swallows down a whimper from the back of her throat as he kisses over the flat of her stomach. His lips are dangerously close to where her desire is coiling tighter and tighter, dangerously close to the lace of her panties that are most definitely damp at this point, and then he slides his hands under the curve of her spine and his fingertips brush right over the clasp. She shouldn't want him to take if off of her in front of all these people as badly as she does right now.

His fingers hook over the clasp and she digs her nails into the mattress as her lips part a little more, his lips curving against her stomach as he kisses a little lower—

"Cut!" Tony yells. She and Steve both tense in an instant, but neither of them move right away, until Tony is talking again. "Perfect, you two. That's exactly what we're looking for."

Steve lifts his head up to meet her gaze, his blue eyes beautiful and dark. She can still feel his breath rolling over the flat of her stomach.

"Okay, let's do another from the top," Tony tells everyone, and Natasha exhales sharply, fingers twitching as she keeps her grip tight on the bedsheet.

Steve seems like he can't quite catch his breath, either, which is an oddly reassuring feeling in her chest as he slides back up her body. He grins a little when she catches his gaze again, brings a hand up to brush her hair back into place. It's a sweet, simple gesture, but it makes him even sexier in her eyes, which should seem ridiculous, but it really isn't.

... ...

Her body is still very much humming by the time they call it a wrap a couple of hours later, still very much tingling as she gets dressed. The lingerie is hers to keep – an added gift of sorts, on top of the commission that she'll still be getting – and the knowing grin Pepper gives Natasha would be more embarrassing if Natasha wasn't too far gone to care. It isn't exactly said that Steve would be taking her home, but he drove himself here and Tony and Pepper have to meet with a representative from Gucci after this to go over the shoot, and Steve offered to treat her to a bite and then drop her off. Except they know that he's sure as hell not leaving once they get to her apartment, and she couldn't care less about dinner.

Not until _after_.

She invites him up, obviously, and they're barely stepping over the threshold before his hand is on her hip, turning her around to face him as he slants his lips over hers. The kiss is delicious and _desperate_ , almost, brimming with every bit of desire that she's watched him hold back all day because of the damn cameras.

She makes this little sound from the back of her throat, letting herself get distracted by him as he nips at her lower lip, letting out a hot breath that sounds like it's in relief as he takes her face in both of his hands and strokes his thumbs over her flushed cheeks. She fumbles for the door that's left wide open, and she manages to yank her key out of the lock before he kicks it shut and presses her back against it. That sends a white hot rush of heat down her spine as she remembers wanting him to do exactly on set, but they're both wearing way too many clothes right now, so she reaches behind her to click the lock into place before her hands come between them and she's practically shoving his jacket down his shoulders.

He yanks his shirt over his head, too, tossing it onto her floor with his jacket, and she gnaws on her lower lip. She's seen him shirtless all day but she still isn't tired of it.

She doesn't think someone could _ever_ be tired of it.

She'd worn yoga pants and a hoodie to the shoot because Pepper told her it didn't matter what she wore and she wanted to be comfortable, but she hardly feels self-conscious about it, especially with Steve looking at her with every bit of intensity as he had when she'd been in her lingerie.

"Beautiful," he breathes, tucking his fingers into her hair as he steps forward and brings their lips together again. Had this been any other man, she would've been far more annoyed with the compliment because she's more than just a pretty face and she knows it. Somehow she knows he doesn't mean it like that, though. They may have only met just today but she had seen it in his eyes during the shoot that the attraction is _more_ than just physical between them. She can't quite put a finger on it yet, but it's fine. They can figure it out later.

He pulls his hands off of her to tug the zipper of her hoodie down and push it off of her shoulders, and her breath catches when he hooks his thumbs over the waistband of her yoga pants and tugs it down her hips. He groans when he realizes that she's still wearing the red, lacy panties from the shoot, this sexy little grin on his lips as he meets her eyes.

"Bed?" he asks, one hand on her hip again as the other dips under the hem of her camisole.

She hooks her hand over the back of his neck, brings him close for a quick kiss. "The couch is closer," she points out, though she's perfectly content with him taking her right here against this wall, if she's being honest.

(Maybe next time. She almost giggles at the thought.)

He lifts an eyebrow, teasing his fingertips against her side as he holds her gaze. "Our first time isn't going to be on a couch, Natasha."

Hearing him say her name makes her heart skip in her chest, and the only reason why it doesn't make her feel like a schoolgirl is because she's definitely soaked through the front of her panties, and, despite his words, Steve's fingers twitch as if he's going to tear her out of her clothes in any second. She brings his lips to hers again, kisses him a little slower, a little deeper, whispers, "Then take me there, Steve," and smiles as he groans lowly and kisses her harder. Evidently he loves her saying his name just as much as she loved the opposite.

He hooks an arm around her waist and lifts her up, and she locks her legs around his hips as he tucks his free hand back into her hair and slants her lips over his again.

"Left," she murmurs against his lips and he nods, walking them towards her bedroom. She'd left the door open this morning, so he just kicks it open a little wider and drops her as gently as possible onto the bed as he kneels on the mattress, bracing a hand to hover over her as he'd done earlier today.

"Natasha," he says. His voice sounds hot and heavy, but there's a hesitation in it that makes her pause. For a quick second, she afraid that he might be having second thoughts.

But he doesn't seem any less aroused as she stares up into his eyes and she quickly clues into what the problem is. She slides a little higher up the mattress, smirks a little as she reaches for the drawer of her nightstand and yanks it open, and he follows her lead, fumbling inside for a moment until he finds a condom. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him again, letting her lips linger for a moment before letting him go, and he moves off of her to stand up and start undoing the buckle of his belt. She tugs her camisole off and then hooks her fingers under the waistband of her panties, pushing it down her legs and kicking them off before reaching behind her to unhook the clasp of her bra. This seems to distract him for a moment, and yeah, maybe she wanted him to be the one to finally pull it off of her like she'd been fantasizing all day, but she might actually lose it if this takes any longer.

Then he pushes his jeans and his briefs down his legs and she swallows, hard, her desire coiling tightly as her eyes shift over him and up to the little smile on his face.

He moves back over her, grabs the condom where he'd set it aside, and she tips her head back and closes her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest as she tries to collect herself as he rolls the condom over his length.

She's pretty damn sure that no one has made her this crazy before.

He settles between her legs again, his length brushing against her slick, wet heat, and her eyes fly open as she sucks in a soft gasp and spreads herself a little wider. He draws a heavy breath, too, like he needs to collect himself a little more before they continue, and she very nearly lets out a _whine_ at the fact that he's so dangerously close yet not even inside her.

"Steve," she breathes, reaching over his hips and scraping her nails gently, and he lets out a chuckle, bracing himself on his elbow as he pushes into her.

The noise she lets out sounds entirely _filthy_ to her ears, but Steve groans, "Oh, _fuck_ ," as he settles fully inside her, and they sort of both need to take a moment, almost gasping for breath as they adjust to the feeling of it, of each other. It would seem kind of pathetic, except _this_ has been something they've been working towards all day, and every bit of desire she's had simmering low in her stomach is now thrumming through her veins as she rolls her hips up against him, urging him to start moving. She really needs him to _start moving_.

And he does, making her shake with the press and pull of him as he sets a rhythm. She slides her hands up his back, digs her nails in and draws a low moan from his chest.

It already feels amazing. It already feels so, so _delicious_ , and then he picks up the pace, pressing his face into the curve of her neck as he mutters, "So good, baby, so, so good."

She claws at his back, which she would feel bad about, except his groans sound less like he's in pain and more like he's turned on beyond comprehension, so she digs them in a little more and whimpers when he slants his lips over hers. Her lungs are already starting to burn, and she knows she's definitely not going to last long, but nothing about this feels short of _perfect_ , so she doesn't care. She nips on his lower lip as he snaps his hips, thrusting in harder, deeper, and he chuckles into their kiss as she scratches at his skin in response to this.

"Steve, I—" she starts, but he cuts her off with another hard kiss, angling and brushing right against that sweet spot that makes her start seeing stars. "Oh, _oh!_ "

"Come on, Natasha," he says into her skin, pressing a quick, wet kiss to her throat before lifting his head to nuzzle his face against her cheek.

Everything is dissolving into white hot pleasure, and she's trembling as she all but claws at his back, but she can tell that he's really not that far behind her, so she clenches around him and moans when he lets out a soft hiss and snaps his hips harder in response. "With me," she demands ( _pleads_ ) as her walls flutter and her legs tighten around his hips.

He grunts, nodding once, and then he reaches between them and slides his thumb over her bundle of nerves and she lets out a cry as he circles once, twice, the pressure light but more than enough to drive her right towards that dizzying edge. He seems to be falling apart just as quickly as her walls flutter around him, and then he tips his head down and kisses her, soft and slow and sweet, as if they're not both about to completely come undone, and somehow she's not at all surprised that _this_ little gesture is what sends her over the edge.

She falls apart with a whimper against his lips, murmuring his name as he keeps thrusting, and then his orgasm is hitting him just a few seconds after.

He kisses her right through it, a little more desperate now, like he needs this, needs _her_ , and it makes her stomach flutter.

More of his weight slumps over her as they're both coming down from their highs a few moments later, making her whimper as he shifts ever so slightly inside of her. She doesn't usually like feeling trapped like this, but she doesn't even mind it right now.

She stares up at the ceiling, his fingertips massaging gently over her scalp and sort of lulling her all the way down from her orgasm, and she can't help but let out a giggle.

This was _far_ from how she anticipated today to end. Not that she has any complaints about it.

"What?" he asks. He doesn't sound offended or anything by the fact that she's giggling, and when he lifts his head from her neck to meet her gaze, he looks every bit as amused as she feels.

"Not the worst day of work I've ever had," she tells him, feeling her heart flutter at the smile that tugs at his lips, soft but bright. He hums in agreement, nuzzles his face against hers as he lets out a content sigh. The sound of it makes her grin a little wider. "The only thing that would make today even more perfect is if you told me that you could cook us dinner."

She feels him grin against her cheek. "I might know a thing or two around the kitchen," he says, and then kisses the skin below her before drawing back to give her a dimpled smile.

" _Good_ ," she says, smoothing her hands over his back. She can only imagine all the scratches he has across his skin, but he doesn't seem bothered by this at all.

She may have to keep him.


End file.
